


Puzzles and Stitches

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [15]
Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Tora, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, October Prompt Challenge, Partnership, Slice of Life, Writober, Writober 2020, picking up the pieces
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Ushio e Tora riprendono fiato dopo un combattimento particolarmente arduo.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writoberDay 19 - Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Aotsuki Ushio & Tora
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Puzzles and Stitches

  
  
Era sempre la solita solfa.  
  
Non appena un nemico crollava a terra, finalmente vinto, si susseguivano attimi con i nervi ancora completamente tesi, gli artigli e la Lancia che ancora puntavano il loro bersaglio. Dare le spalle all'avversario e abbassare la guardia era sempre una pessima idea, non importava se fosse umano o yōkai. Poi, quando non c’era più pericolo di ritorsione, la tensione iniziava a sciogliersi. Le spalle si abbassavano, lasciando andare un respiro tremolante e affannato. Sia Ushio che Tora rilassavano la mascella e si concedevano il lusso di mettersi dritti in piedi, non più incurvati in avanti e piegati in attesa di un attacco.  
  
Poi iniziava la conta dei danni.  
  
Se erano fortunatissimi, si trattava solo di qualche graffio, qualche macchia sui pantaloni o qualche livido. Spesso e volentieri, però, ci andavano sempre di mezzo vestiti, capelli, ciocche di criniera e, a volte, qualche dente o zanna. Quando andava proprio male ne uscivano letteralmente a pezzi. Più di una volta Ushio finiva a cercare arti di Tora per il campo di battaglia, mentre il demone rimaneva a leccarsi le ferite, millantando di non provare alcun dolore. Al ragazzo ogni volta si stringeva il cuore quando doveva raccogliere le parti del corpo del suo amico. Nonostante le sue parole, Tora si prendeva spesso colpi che erano diretti a lui semplicemente perché poteva guarire in seguito. Anche il portatore della Lancia godeva di una salute ferrea e un’anormale propensione a riprendersi da ferite gravi, ma non poteva riattaccarsi degli arti con nonchalance come faceva lui.  
  
Glielo aveva visto fare decine di volte, eppure continuava a sentirsi in colpa: sapeva benissimo che il dolore rimaneva e che Tora si feriva quasi sempre per causa sua, perché era umano e fragile e mortale. In rare occasioni, sperava che la trasformazione in Azafuse prendesse il sopravvento e lo facesse diventare come Tora, in modo da non essere più un peso per lui. In seguito si dava sempre dello sciocco per averci anche solo pensato.  
  
Dopo aver radunato i cocci Ushio li riportava a Tora, che se li riattaccava come fossero pezzi di un puzzle. Se quella giornata si sentiva particolarmente generoso – o se la ferita era grave – il demone avrebbe usato uno dei suoi capelli come sutura temporanea, chiudendogli le ferite fino al loro ritorno a casa. Non era un processo indolore ma Ushio lo sopportava in silenzio, non volendo rifiutare la rara generosità dello yōkai ed essendo cosciente che il suddetto aveva sofferto molto peggio fino a pochi attimi prima.  
  
Quella battaglia era stata particolarmente difficoltosa. La schiena di Tora era completamente bruciata, esponendo al mondo le carni e i muscoli dello yōkai. Non era per niente una bella vista. Solitamente, dopo un incontro di quel genere, era il demone a riportare entrambi a casa, facendo salire Ushio sulla groppa in quella che era diventata ormai un’abitudine silenziosa della strana coppia che erano. Per quanto stesse già visibilmente guarendo, il portatore della Lancia fu quasi mosso alle lacrime alla vista di quell’ustione così estesa e profonda.  
  
“Se ti metti a piangere di nuovo giuro che ti do fuoco io stesso.” Gli ringhiò lo yōkai.  
  
“Ma Tora-“ Si oppose Ushio, combattendo il groppo che gli si stava formando in gola.  
  
“Dai, muoviti.” Sbuffò l’altro, dandogli le spalle. “Dagli un giorno e sarà guarita.”  
  
Il ragazzo corrugò le folte sopracciglia, ormai decisosi. Si piegò in avanti, afferrando con un braccio le zampe posteriori del demone e caricandoselo in spalla. Ancora non aveva capito la fisica degli spiriti e di Tora in particolare. Sembrava fatto di aria solida. Aveva un suo peso, eppure a volte era leggero come se non esistesse veramente.  
  
“Ushio, infame, non fare stronzate. Non sono ferito al punto da aver bisogno della tua pietà.” Protestò lo yōkai, dimenandosi un poco. Non sembrava troppo convinto. Dopotutto, era orma risaputo che gli piacesse farsi scarrozzare in giro appollaiato sulla testa di Ushio.  
  
Il giovane sorrise, tutto denti e gengive insanguinate. “Lo so.”  
  
Tora sferzò la coda. Ora che i capelli lunghi si erano dissolti, Ushio poté sentire lo spostamento d’aria all’altezza delle scapole. “Se cammini ci metteremo mezza giornata.” Borbottò, come obiezione finale. “E poi, tu sei molto più fragile di me. Non guarisci come faccio io.”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
Non c’era bisogno di tante altre parole – anche perché spesso e volentieri il carattere di Tora lo rendeva incapace di accettare le gentilezze altrui - quindi non disse nulla. Era solo una giornata come le altre, una missione come tante, e come tutte le altre volte sarebbero tornati a casa nel mutismo generale, interrotto solo dal fischiare del vento nelle orecchie, trovando conforto nella quieta e solida presenza l’uno dell’altro.  
  
Tora fece un verso vago e non disse nulla. Ushio lo sentì sistemarsi meglio e richiamò la Lancia, afferrandola a mezz’aria. Si guardò un ultimo momento attorno, controllando di non essersi fatto sfuggire nulla; poi si incamminò, nel silenzio della foresta e del suo compagno.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Note autrice:_** Ma veramente non scriveva nessuno in questa sezione dal 2012 (EFP)? Mi sembra di essere una naturalista che ripopola una specie rara di rinoceronte o un habitat, che roba! (Non betato!)   
> PumpFIC day 19 – Prompt: Hurt/Comfort  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
> 


End file.
